The Forum that Brought us Together!
by secret.star.bling
Summary: Sonny and Chad finally find out what the word 'Channy' actually means. Can this little word help them reveal their true feelings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

_ok, so, this is my second story. It was inspired by one of my SWAC buddies on ;D The story has two chapters and this is the first one :P hope u enjoy :)_

* * *

**_The forum that brought us together!_**

Tawni was sitting in her dressing room, staring at the laptop screen. She was reading the newest interview with Zac Efron. Suddenly, Chad came in.

"Hello, randoms" he said.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I'm the only one here" Tawni said.

"Oh, ok.. then.. Hello, random!" he answered. He thought it was funny.

"Whatever" was Tawni's answer.

"Where's Sonny?" he asked.

Tawni didn't hear his question. She continued reading the interview.

"Oh, Zac, you are so hot!" she said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Oooooo-kaaaay…" Chad said and raised his eyebrow. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Tawni asked with an innocent voice.

"You know what, doesn't matter! CDC OUT!" he said.

He was on his way to the door when he saw what Tawni was looking at on her laptop.

"Is that a photo of Zac Efron?" he was nearly screaming.

"Yeah" Tawni said with a dreamy face.

"How could you be looking at that… LOSER?" Chad asked angrily.

"Loser? He had won so many awards. And he's the best actor of our gener-"

"Ba, ba, ba, LOSER!" Chad said, interrupting Tawni.

"So, you really think you're better than him, huh?" Tawni asked.

"I don't think so, I know so!" Chad smirked.

"Ok… Then let's make a little research" she said with an evil smile on her face. She opened Google and typed Chad's name. "About 7 930 000 results for you and…" then she typed Zac's name. "…about 9 070 000 results for Zac! Sorry Chad, but Zac is just better than you!"

"Whatever! CDC out!" he said and walked out the door.

Tawni smirked. Making Chad look like a loser made her day. She decided to Google her name.

"What? About 977 000 results? But that's impossible…. They must have mistaken it!"

She started reading the results one by one. One of the title caught her attention.

**CONDOR STUDIOS FAN SITE! **

_A fan site about all the stars of Condor Studios!_

She clicked on it and then she started reading. She clicked on Message Board.

"Wow!" was the only thing she said. She hadn't expected so many topics on this forum. She started reading the titles.

"Let's see… _So Random!_, _Mackenzie Falls_, _Sicky Vicky_, _SR Lovers Only!_, _Official Channy Thread - Chad/Sonny: The Perfect Couple_-" she stopped. She read the title again and again. "Oh no!" were the only words she said before clicking on the title. She started reading the posts.

"I gotta tell Sonny about this!" she said after reading most of the posts.

She rushed through the door to find Sonny.

Later, the girls were sitting in their dressing room. Tawni had just told everything she had read about Channy to Sonny. Sonny was shocked.

"Who on Earth would do this? And why? Why? Why? Why?"

"I don't know. But you shouldn't worry about it- it's just a fan thing. It's not true."

"I guess…" Sonny answered.

"It's not true, right?" Tawni asked.

"Pshh, yeah! Of course it's not. Totally!" Sonny answered nervously.

"Well, then problem solved."

"But who made this thing up and why?"

"Why do you even care, Sonny? No one believes it anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If someone actually thought that was true, the media would have exploded!" Sonny said with a smile on her face.

"That's right. Well, it's getting kinda late. I'm going home."

"Ok, bye, Tawn!"

Sonny watched Tawni walk out the door. Now she was alone.

"I just gotta find out who did this!" she said to herself and rushed through the door. She headed to the Mackenzie Falls' set. Sonny knew that there she would find the person she was looking for.

* * *

_the second part is coming soon ;D_

_hope u like it... revies please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

this is not the second part of the story... ;] I just wanted to thank you for all the nice reviews... :))

**maximumpotter10****1 **yes, I have thought of that and I'm gonna do it in my next story which is almost ready.. it's gonna be about Taco (Tawni/ Nico) …


	3. Chapter 3

_here it is, guys! the second and last part of this story :) hope u like it! a new story coming real soon... it'll be about Tawni/Nico or as I like to call them **TACO** :D_

* * *

And Sonny found the person she was looking for.

"Chad, I need to talk to you!" she said nervously.

Chad was sitting in front of the mirror and was fixing his hair.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you know about… 'Channy'?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Channy."

"What's that?" Chad asked.

"Well… errrrrm… that is.. our.. couple name."

She actually mumbled the last two words but Chad understood them perfectly.

"I'm sorry, did you just say our _couple name_?" he asked. He honestly didn't expect that.

"Errrrm, yes…" Sonny said.

"But we're not a couple." Chad said with a calm voice.

"Wow, really, Chad? I didn't know that…" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah! And where did you hear that from anyway?" he raised his eyebrow.

"From a fan site… a fan _forum_ actually. Tawni says I shouldn't worry cuz it's just a fan thing-"

"You were worried?" Chad laughed.

"Pshh, no, I wasn't!" she said with an extremely high voice.

"I know you're lying" Chad smirked.

"Whatever! What are we gonna do with 'Channy'?" she asked.

"Nothing, duh. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know… tell them it's not true…" she paused for a sec and then continued "… it's not true, right?"

Chad didn't expect that question.

"Pfff, yeah! Of course it's not true!" He answered obviously faking it. '_Even though I wish it was_' he thought.

"I mean, yeah, we do often hang out together…"

"But that doesn't mean we like each other…" Chad said. Then he decided to add something. "Does it?"

"Errrrrm, I don't know. Does it?" Sonny repeated.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Chad said.

"Well, I don't know either, that's why I'm asking _you_."

No one answered the question.

"Haha, awkward" Chad said and his cheeks blushed.

"Yeah…" Sonny agreed.

And for the next five minutes they just stood there while looking at each other's eyes.

"So…" Sonny said.

"So…." Chad repeated.

"Are we done here?" Sonny asked.

'_NO NO NO NO NO NO_' Chad was screaming inside but he didn't have the courage to tell her.

"Yeah, we're beyond done." He said with a cold voice. He was so disappointed of himself.

"Good!" Sonny said.

"Good and Goodbye!" Chad said with an even colder voice.

Sonny started walking towards the door without looking back. Two minutes later, she was standing in the middle of the parking lot, trying to find her keys. Suddenly, someone called her name. She turned around and saw Chad.

"Sonny, we're not done!" he said.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sorry for being the biggest jerk of all… and I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Lying?"

"Yeah, lying. The truth is that…" he took a deep breath. "… I wish those rumors about us were true."

"What?"

"You heard me, Sonny. I wish we were really a couple."

"So that means that-"

"Yes! Chad Dylan Cooper is falling hard for Sonny Monroe!" he said.

A huge smile appeared on Sonny's face.

"Well, Chad… I never said that Channy wasn't real…" she smirked.

"So does that mean that-"

"Yes! I guess Sonny Monroe is falling even harder for Chad Dylan Cooper!"

* * *

_so, did you like it? please tell me in a review :))_


End file.
